1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support devices and in particular to a support device hanging an element from a horizontally extending supporting strip of a panel-type ceiling.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one conventional form of drop ceiling, a grid of horizontally extending support strips is provided. Ceiling tile panels or the like are removably supported on the opposed edges of the support strips so as to form a ceiling structure wherein the support strips are exposed downwardly of the juxtaposed edges of the adjacent ceiling tile panels.
In one conventional form, the supporting strip has a T-section and is provided with means for hanging thereof from a superjacent building ceiling wall structure.
One conventional use of such ceiling structures is in retail sales establishments, such as grocery stores and the like. It is desirable to provide means for hanging from the ceiling advertisements, such as placards, promotional devices, etc. A number of different devices have been developed over the years for securing such elements to the ceiling structure. The present invention is concerned with an improved form of such supporting means.